MC: Cutie Magic Transformation
Cutie Magic Transformation is a skill that allows Eric(a) to use the Tier 3 transformation, which grants Eric(a) various powers as well as a new form. Similar to Mana Burst, it is usable only once a day, and is refreshed by passing a night. Unlocking It is unlocked and upgraded by collecting clusters of magical energy, which appear as white clouds on the floor, but only after Eric(a) has gained the Tier 2 dress from siphoning at least 5 cores and solved the dungeon Eric(a)'s Memories. The clusters can be found in the following locations: * Next to the training dummy in the Magical Camp * Next to where you fight Veronica (Boss Battle) in the Tomb of Garak * Next to where you fight the Doom Flower in the Farysanian Tree * In the "Satanic" room of Phyre's Tower (directly north of the entrance) * Where you fight the Slime Queen in the Slime Palace Collecting any one of these results in a cutscene in which the Tier 3 transformation is revealed, by transporting Eric(a) back to their room and the team witnessing the transformation and discussing it. This also aborts a given current mission, such as rescuing Catherine. Subsequent collections upgrade Tier 3 without major interruption. Tier 3 The Tier 3 transformation is, as of now, a temporary transformation that fades after a random number of battles, from 1 to 3 (2 to 4 after upgrading). It is also dispelled upon passing a night, but is not affected by returning to camp or otherwise changing location. In this form, Eric(a) gains a new outfit and a fully female body. Powers and Abilities While transformed, Eric(a) gains: * +100 Maximum HP (HP is increased to match) * +20 Maximum MP (MP is increased to match) * +5 to all stats * Access to Sparkling Pink Rejuvenation Upgrades By absorbing subsequent magical clusters, Eric(a) gains the following while transformed: * Transformation lasts 1 extra battle, from 1-3 to 2-4 (after the second cluster is absorbed) * Additional +5 to all stats (after the third cluster is absorbed) * Access to Cutie Charge (after the fourth cluster is absorbed) * Access to Shiny Restoration (after the fifth cluster is absorbed) Interactions Due to having a female body, the following interactions change: * The Hungry Treasure Chest no longer fights Eric(a) if transformed before interacting with it. However it does fight again once Eric(a) is no longer cutie-transformed. ** Transforming during this battle and then losing does not cause a Game Over. Instead, Marianne gives Eric(a) a punishment session. * Natalie has a new scene while in her route where Eric(a) can experience sex as a girl. * Telling Veronica about Eric(a)'s secret makes Marianne check, only to exclaim that Eric(a) is clearly a girl, then leaves. Veronica tells Eric(a) a tale about a vir who failed and was severely punished, then threatens to do something similar if Eric(a) "lies" again. Once Eric(a) complies, she's satisfied and leaves until the next day. Category:MC: Skills Category:MC: Game Mechanics